inevitable
by kuchiki goddess
Summary: Ichigo odia poner en práctica la ley de los museos “ver y no tocar” no es un pervertido, pero si adolecente, es normal, sobre todo cuando estas solo en tu habitación, con una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, con Rukia, la que cambio su vida. one-shot.


**Bleach no me pertenece, los derechos de autor recaen completamente en la espalda de Kubo Tite-sama **(ha de ser pesado)

****************************************************************************

_**Inevitable**_

"_Porque tenemos una conexión de almas… Lo sabemos, lo notamos, lo vemos en nuestras miradas, yo lo veo en tus ojos, tu lo ves en los míos, y comprendemos, comprendemos nuestros sentimientos, solo basta con escucharte, solo basta con mirarte para olvidarlo todo, porque te tengo cerca y eso para mí es necesario, es un milagro, nuestro milagro, y lo sé, se que sientes esa misma sensación, lo sé porque lo leo en tus ojos, pero mas allá de eso, esta nuestro vinculo, nuestros lazos que de alguna manera se unieron, creando uno solo, estrecho e irrompible, fuerte, mucho más fuerte que nosotros mismos, noto tu alivio al verme sano, notas mi felicidad por verte de nuevo ,encierras mi atención en ti por completo… lo entiendo, es como si tu presencia fuera metal y mis ojos imanes que se sienten atraídos, obligándome a mirarte y no querer dejar de hacerlo, es inevitable, es inevitable sentirme atraído por ti."_

Muy tranquilo, el peli naranja se encontraba sentado en su cama, con los audífonos de su Ipod puestos, más cerca en el suelo se hallaba la pelinegra, leyendo una de esas revistas, era una fresca tarde, no había nadie en casa, solo ellos dos.

Rukia estaba muy concentrada en su actividad, "estudiando" sobre la moda actual y el comportamiento de las chicas, ¿Qué era eso que se aplicaban en sus rostros? ¿Por qué lo hacían? Había visto muchas veces a sus compañeras en el baño del instituto aplicándose estos productos en el rostro, otras veces observó a Inoue pidiéndole a Tatsuki aplicarse ese aceite rosa en sus labios mientras la morena se negaba completamente, tenía entendido que le llamaban "labial" o algo así, pero la pequeña shinigami nunca quiso preguntar, lo vio innecesario, además de estorboso, y si lo hacía, seguramente le obligarían aplicarse tal producto. Por otra parte, ¡¿Cómo es posible que usen faldas como esa?! Esta señorita no tiene vergüenza, esa falda es transparente en la parte trasera, ¡por dios! Se le ve todo, ni si le pagaran con mil peluches de Chappy ella usaría algo así.

Todo esto cavilaba la shinigami sin notar que la observaban, como depredador a su presa, Kurosaki Ichigo la miraba, observaba cada gesto que realizaba la pelinegra, hace un momento vio como fruncía sus pequeñas cejas, luego solo encorvó una y ahora tiene los ojos muy abiertos, espabilando como sorprendida, negando levemente con su cabeza, definitivamente esto era muy entretenido para el peli naranja. Ella era una cajita de sorpresas, una shinigami que despierta curiosidad a cualquiera que trate con ella siquiera unos minutos. Y es que su aspecto llamaba mucho la atención del sustituto.

"_enana mandona, con ese aspecto tan frágil, engañas"_ pensaba el chico, Rukia aun no notaba que él la observaba ya hace un tiempo, ni siquiera había notado que Ichigo no tenía su Ipod encendido, que solo simulaba escuchar música, ni él mismo sabía porque lo hacía, pero era inevitable. No recordaba desde cuando había empezado tal hábito, porque en eso se había convertido, en un hábito, observarla sin que ella lo notara…

"_¿porque? ¿Por qué lo hago? … Esto es una tontería" _Ichigo prendió su Ipod, escuchando la primera canción que estuviera en la lista, hacer cualquier cosa era mejor, con tal de no seguir en ese mentado habito que había adoptado sin darse cuenta.

La música sonaba, mientras se recostó por completo en su cama, fijó sus ojos en el techo de su habitación, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía tanta tranquilidad, entre hollows, instituto, todo lo demás, en fin, hace una semana Rukia se había ido a la soul society a entregar un informe sobre su trabajo como shinigami sustituto, se la había pasado toda la tarde escribiendo sobre su desempeño, luego se marchó con un "nos vemos" y regreso justo ayer… ahora que lo pensaba… Rukia mensualmente escribe sobre él en esos informes, pero nunca supo que escribía exactamente.

Sus ojos rodaron hacia el cuerpo de la pelinegra, pero solo podía ver su cabello, se acomodó un poco más a un lado de la cama para poder verla mejor, cuando nuevamente cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba otra vez observándola _"supongo… que es inevitable"_

De nuevo sus gestos, parece que estaba leyendo algo de su total interés, ya que sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro, esos ojos violetas, muy grandes por cierto, son hermosos, enigmáticos, él se ha perdido muchas veces en esa mirada violácea, le encantaba sus parpados, sus cejas son muy pequeñas y delgadas, ahora estaban fruncidas y sus labios se movían levemente, Ichigo apago el Ipod, se percató de que ella leía mentalmente, sus labios formaban palabras mudas, susurraba de vez en cuando. Ichigo no pudo evitar posar su mirada en sus labios, eran un rosa muy pálido, realmente atractivos en contraste con el color de piel nívea de la chica, observó sus dientes, eran blancos, parejos, perfectos, su boca era muy delicada, increíble que esa boca tan bonita diga tales palabras fuertes como las que suele usar la chica. Pero es que además de bonitos, esos labios eran muy…interesantes, los había observado muy de cerca numerosas veces mientras se enfrentaba en discusiones tontas con la shinigami, mirándolo desde ese aspecto, esa vista era su recompensa ante tales peleas, y no solo ver sus labios, también ver sus dientes, su lengua, poder percibir su aliento, todo esto era sus ganancias en estas discusiones.

Rukia había dejado de leer, eso pensó Ichigo al ver que había dejado de mover sus labios, para luego apretarlos, ¿Qué estará leyendo?…

La pelinegra alzó la mirada, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Ichigo recostado hacia arriba, su cabeza recostada de lado y con los ojos centrados en su armario, que perezoso, esas neuronas se les van a oxidar si sigue con la mente en blanco, bueno, no es que haya mucho que hacer, la verdad este sábado es bastante tranquilo.

-Ichigo, si sigues así, te quedaras retrasado de por vida.

-¿así como? ¿A qué te refieres?

-mirando a la nada con cara de tarado, a eso me refiero.

-cállate, no hay nada que hacer, estoy aburrido.

-pues hace unas horas vinieron Keigo y Mizuiro a buscarte para salir, ¿Por qué no fuiste? Eso al menos es algo.

-porque no quise, y punto—Ichigo acomodó su cuerpo para quedar de frente al de la chica, acomodó su cabeza en su brazo y cerró los ojos –ya deja de molestar.

Restándole importancia al chico, Rukia siguió en lo que estaba, pasó la página de su revista, era bastante entretenido, había aprendido mucho en esta tarde sobre los jóvenes y sobre la moda.

Al notar que Rukia se había concentrado nuevamente en su revista, abrió los ojos, observo como pasaba las páginas de la revista, y no pudo evitar centrar su atención en sus manos, eran pequeñas, con delgados dedos, dedos que tenían un delicado y alargado aspecto, miro sus muñecas, desde allí hasta su hombro, todo era delgado, era muy delgada, Rukia suele comer mucho cuando Yuzu le ofrece repetir comida o cuando salen juntos y le pide comprar esas golosinas, ella le encanta comer, pero aun así Rukia es delgada y tiene aspecto muy delicado, como de muñeca de porcelana, ¿esas manos eran las mismas que lo golpearon tantas veces? Esos golpes se sintieron realmente fuertes, con esas manos tan frágiles es increíble que lo haya hecho, pero así fue.

Rukia paso una mano por sus cabellos, apartándolos de su vista, con esta acción Ichigo miro con detalle ese cabello azabache, era un cabello grueso, negro, corto, brillante, que al verlo sabes con certeza lo suave que debe ser, ese mismo cabello era el que desprendía ese aroma que se había quedado grabado en su habitación desde que ella empezó a vivir allí, el mismo que había quedado grabado en su casa cuando fue recibida por su familia y también el que había quedado grabado en su memoria, tanto así, que podría saber si esta cerca o no solo con el aroma, miro la forma, era extraño, tenía muchas mechas cortas y otras un poco más largas, es un poco disparejo su cabello, y esas mechas caían despreocupadamente en sus hombros, esos hombros blancos, hombros que mostraban lo delgada que era, con esa piel nívea, alguna vez tuvo ganas de tocar esos hombros, las veces que la miro en vestidos de tirantes, como ahora, o en ocasiones donde se topaban cuando ella salía del baño envuelta en toalla, son unos delgados y lindos hombros, Observo su encorvada espalda, donde sobresalía una línea, ¿Cómo será esa espalda desnuda? Teniendo en cuenta el color de piel de Rukia, y su contextura delgada, es fácil imaginársela, pero más que imaginarla, son mayores las ganas de verla, y porque no, tocarla, dios, como odiaba poner en práctica la ley de todos los museos "_ver y no tocar_" no es que sea un pervertido, pero es un adolecente, es normal, sobre todo cuando estas solo en casa, en tu habitación, con una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, con Rukia, la que cambio su vida.

No hay que ser un genio, solo hay que mirarla una milésima de segundo para darse cuenta lo hermosa y elegante que es. Rukia es una mujer de estatura baja, pero por dios, tiene un lindo trasero, ahora mismo puede verlo, esas montañas que puede ver, son redondos, no son exagerados, ahora que lo piensa, nada en Rukia es exagerado, todo su cuerpo es sencillo, delicado, tiene pechos pequeños, pero no es totalmente plana, como él suele decirle en sus discusiones, son unos pechos que podrían caber perfectamente en la palma de su…

"_no puede ser"_

Ichigo aparto la mirada, estaba sorprendido ¿Cómo es posible que este pensando esas cosas? Por dios, es Rukia, ¡Rukia! Si ella supiera lo que estaba pensando hace un minuto, lo habría matado, pero es que él no tiene nada que hacer, es inevitable, después de todo Rukia fue la mujer que entro a su habitación, la primera que durmió allí, la que entro a su vida, convirtiéndose en alguien irremplazable, ella le dio el poder, ella le cambio su mundo, ella le devuelve la esperanza, ella…es Rukia! Poniendo las cosas de ese modo, es natural que un adolecente como él tenga este tipo de pensamiento. Además, hay algo, es como una tensión extraña, algo que solo siente cuando esta con ella, ese algo es lo que lo lleva a pensar en esas cosas, pero ¿Qué es?...

Si lo seguía pensando así, podría llegar a la conclusión de que sería extraño tener a otra mujer más cerca de lo que está Rukia en su corazón, eso es algo que no lo puede imaginar, es decir, ¿Cómo podría tener a una mujer diferente a Rukia mas cerca, cuando fue ella quien cambio su mundo? Si plantemos esta teoría, Rukia es la mujer de su vida, ya que cambio su destino, lo saco de la impotencia, ninguna otra mujer podría estar más cerca de lo que esta ella, solo ella puede entrar mas y mas, su relación con Rukia cambia constantemente, él lo sabe, pero que vive ignorándolo, igual que ella.

Pero entonces eso quiere decir que en un futuro, cuando lo más apropiado es tener una familia con la mujer de tu vida, ¿podría ser ese futuro posible con Rukia? Por alguna razón existe una sensación de que la respuesta es afirmativa, ya que no se imagina una vida sin Rukia, y quien se atreva a tratar de separarlos, lo mata, eso ya lo tiene claro, y se lo dejo claro a ella cuando la fue a salvar de la ejecución, y también cuando le permitió regresar con él, a su casa, entrando a su familia.

Entonces, la conclusión es que ¿es normal pensar todo esto que estaba pensando hace unos momentos sobre ella, sobre su físico, su carácter, Todo? ¿Es normal? Teniendo en cuenta que Rukia es el centro de su mundo, su punto de partida y su rayo de luz, si, es normal. Entonces no tenía que sentir ninguna culpa o nada parecido por pensar eso, para nada, si junto a Rukia él se siente cómodo, confiado, capaz.

Volvió mirarla, posando su vista en algo difícil de ignorar para cualquier chico que viva con Rukia, sus piernas, Rukia tenía las piernas largas y delgadas, blancas y firmes, eran unas piernas hermosas, eso siempre lo supo desde que la vio en uniforme del instituto, tiene unas piernas que provocaban tocar, recorrer, palpar…

Bueno, es lógico pensar esto cuando esta chica mencionada, tenga lindas piernas ¿no? Pero no solo eso, su cintura es realmente pequeña, con solo verla sabría que sus manos son suficientes para atrapar esa cintura por completo, y en verdad le gustaría hacerlo. Todo esto lo lleva a la conclusión de que toda esta vida de shinigami a dado frutos en el cuerpo de Rukia, es firme, se nota… ¡Por dios! ¿Cuándo dejara de pensar en estas cosas?

Ichigo doblo su cuerpo, acomodándolo hacia otro lado que no sea en dirección a Rukia, miró la ventana abierta al lado de su cama, el cielo ya quería pintarse de naranja, ¿Cómo es posible que se haya quedado todo un sábado encerrado con Rukia en su habitación? ¡Un sábado! Y ni siquiera se había percatado de que las horas pasaban rápidamente, y es que cuando esta con Rukia, el tiempo vuela, y mientras que ella está lejos, las horas son aburridas y largas, sin importar la actividad que haga, con Rukia el tiempo es oro, ya sea con peleas, con conversaciones sin sentido, con sus curiosas preguntas, o en silencio, él disfrutaba ese tiempo.

Un bostezo saco al shinigami de sus pensamientos, Rukia ya se levantaba del suelo, recogió todas las revistas y se dispuso a irse de la habitación.

"_¿A dónde irá?" _ bueno, no puede ser muy lejos, estaban ambos en casa, así lo decidieron, en otras ocasiones salían a caminar por cualquier lugar, hablando de cualquier cosa, o combatiendo hollows, otras veces miraban programas de televisión o películas hasta muy tarde, o algunas veces simplemente se quedaban solos en su habitación, como hoy.

-si vas a la cocina me traes algo—Ichigo rodo su cuerpo, Rukia doblo su cabeza para mirarlo.

-si quieres comer, levántate, no soy servidumbre de nadie—Rukia abrió la puerta y salió de allí, dejando a sustituto solo.

-maldita…

Con ese carácter lo había atrapado, eso cualquiera lo sabe, ella suele tener una actitud agresiva, otras veces era muy madura cuando se trataba de sacarlo del desanimo o cuando se encontraban en medio de una batalla, y algunas raras veces Rukia solía ser muy infantil con esos horrendos dibujos y su querido bicho, bueno, ella tiene tantas facetas, es sorprendente como puede cambiar ese hechizante semblante serio a un cautivante semblante infantil, Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír, percatándose de que parecía un idiota, se levantó para seguirle los pasos a su shinigami.

***********************************

Bajo las escaleras, escuchando el sonido que provenía de la cocina, llego hasta allí encontrándose a Rukia de espaldas, preparando algo, Ichigo camino hasta sentarse en la mesa dejando sus pies colgando, Rukia seguía en su actividad.

-entonces te dignaste a bajar—habló la pelinegra.

-cállate, tengo hambre, lo lógico es que baje por algo, además tengo a una compañera que no me quería llevar algo a la habitación, que desconsiderada ¿verdad?

-no hables como si no fuera conmigo, idiota.

-a propósito ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-unos emparedados de jamón, me encantan—Rukia estiró el brazo para alcanzar la bolsa de pan, se veía extraña en ese contexto, pero no se veía mal, no es primera vez que la ve cocinar o preparar algo, pero esa imagen rara vez se presentaba, y solo él la ha podido ver en esas situaciones, eso era algo que le alegraba sin saber muy bien el porqué.

-¿me preparas uno?—si, definitivamente quería comer algo que viniera de ella, ya había comido antes el curry que ella le había cocinado a Byakuya en la soul society, le había quedado delicioso, a todos les había gustado su curry, pero quería comer nuevamente algo que Rukia preparara, siquiera un simple emparedado.

Ante tal petición Rukia no contesto, pero Ichigo observó que sus acciones respondieron por ella al notar que tomaba de los mismos ingredientes para hacer otro más.

-¿necesitas ayuda?

-no, puedo hacerlo por mí misma. —esa autonomía era lo que más le gustaba a Ichigo de Rukia, siempre queriendo hacerlo por sí misma, y obteniendo éxito, definitivamente Rukia era una mujer completa.

-al menos dime que hago— ¿Por qué siempre está alerta a sus ordenes? Bueno, para Ichigo siempre es importante la opinión de Rukia.

-bien, pásame los platos—Rukia señalo los pequeños platos ubicados junto a Ichigo, él tomó dos y se puso de pie, posándose al lado de Rukia, ella le pasaba los emparedados listos mientras él los ubicaba en los platos, luego los llevó hasta la mesa mientras Rukia buscaba las latas de soda. Ichigo se sentó en la mesa esperándola para comenzar a comer, agradecía que su padre los haya dejado solos, sea por la razón que sea, no importaba que planeara ese viejo, él estaba interiormente agradecido, porque momentos como este es cuando respira la paz.

Rukia se sentó a su lado, justo donde Ichigo había puesto su plato, colocó las sodas en la mesa, Ichigo tomó una lata y la abrió, para luego colocarla junto al plato de Rukia, luego prosiguió a abrir la de él.

-¿Dónde está tu padre? Ya lleva todo el día fuera—Rukia le dio un bocado a su emparedado.

-no lo sé—Ichigo imitó su acción, dándole una enorme mordida—y que importa, ese viejo está más loco cada día…oye…te quedo bien—habló con la boca llena.

-¿sí? Me enseño Yuzu cuando tu padre mencionó lo de irnos de picnic, no sé muy bien a lo que se refería, pero sonaba divertido… Aunque se trata de una fecha importante para ti y tu familia.

-ese viejo y sus inventos, ¿cómo es posible que haga un picnic en un cementerio? Y el día del aniversario de su esposa, esta demente.

-creo que lo que busca es no verlos tristes…—Rukia dejo de comer, mientras Ichigo detuvo la lata de soda que se llevaba a la boca.

-es un día importante, un día triste, tus hermanas son pequeñas, por lo tanto tu padre hace lo que puede para no verlas mal, si yo estuviera en su lugar, como padre o madre, haría algo también ese día, ya que preferiría ver a mi hija enojada dándome patadas para controlar mis locuras, mientras la otra trata de calmarla, y mi hijo criticándome mis pataletas, a tener que verlos tristes frente a la tumba de un ser amado. Así que comprendo porque tu padre es como es. Tienes suerte Ichigo… tu familia es increíble.

-…

-…

-sabes que mi familia es tu familia, Rukia.

-¿mm?

-a donde estoy yo, siempre hay un lugar para ti, sea aquí o allá, donde sea. Mi familia se encariño contigo muy rápido, y ya haces parte de ella, de hecho, haces parte de mi vida desde que nos conocimos…

-…

-…

-I…Ichigo…

-y…y ¡¡y ya deja de hablar en ese tonito!! ¡Me estresa!

-¿q..qué?

-¡que fastidiosa!

-¡¿co…como te atreves imbécil?!, yo que te digo cosas lindas de tu familia y me sales con eso, ¡¡eres un insensible!!

-mira quién habla señorita kuchiki reina de hielo.

-¡metete ese emparedado en la boca y cállate!

-¡¡¿porque no lo haces tú?!!

-¡¡perfecto, lo haré!!—Rukia tomó su emparedado, tomando la cabeza de Ichigo, empezando a meterlo en la boca del sustituto

-q..qu..maldit..—por todos los medios Ichigo trato de apartarla, pero la muy desgraciada enana tenía su fuerza, ¿pero como es que comenzaron a pelear? ¿Acaso fue él?, seguramente si, cuando tenía esa extraña sensación en su estomago, y la sensación de no saber qué hacer o decir en momentos como los que estaba con Rukia hace unos minutos, él reaccionaba de cualquier forma para liberar tensión.

-a ver si así te callas—soltó la pelinegra, Ichigo logrando zafarse de ella, optó por lo más normal que haría en casos como este—¡¡maldita enana ven acá!!—salir corriendo detrás de ella por toda la casa, siempre sucedía, si Karin estuviera allí seguramente soltara ese largo suspiro que suele hacer cuando esto sucede.

-si me quieres, atrápame imbécil—olvidando la comida que habían preparado, el hambre, el color naranja del atardecer que invadía la casa, olvidándolo todo, Ichigo perseguía a Rukia por todas partes, era inevitable, tal vez esta actividad era su favorita los sábados en los que se quedaban solos, su favorita… por ahora.

Fin.


End file.
